star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ambush
"Ambush" (pl. "Zasadzka") to pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Wojny Klonów. 11 lipca 2008 roku, przed premierą telewizyjną, został pokazany na Television Critics Association, a we wrześniu Dragon Con w Atlancie. Następnie został wyemitowany 3 października 2008 w amerykańskiej telewizji Cartoon Network. W Polsce był wyświetlany 4 stycznia 2009 o 9:25 na TVP1 i 13 lutego 2009 o godzinie 19:00 w polskim Cartoon Network. Chociaż to pierwszy odcinek, w kolejności chronologicznej jest szósty. Jego chronologicznym poprzednikiem jest "Supply Lines", a kontynuacją "Rising Malevolence". Opis Oryginalny Jedi Master Yoda is on a secret mission to forge a treaty with the King of the strategic system of Toydaria when his ship is ambushed by Count Dooku. Yoda and three clone troopers must face off against Count Dooku's dreaded assassin Ventress and her massive droid army to prove the Jedi are strong enough to protect the king and his people from the forces of the war. Polski Mistrz Jedi Yoda jest na sekretnej misji aby zawrzeć pakt z królem strategicznego układu Toydaria, kiedy nagle jego statek zostaje zaatakowany przez hrabiego Dooku. Yoda i trzech żołnierzy-klonów muszą odeprzeć złowrogą zabójczynię Ventress na usługach Dooku i jej liczną armię droidów bojowych, aby dowieść, że Jedi są wystarczająco silni, aby ochronić króla i jego ludzi przed zniszczeniami wojny. Wstęp Oryginalny: pl: Pojawienia się Postacie *Padmé Amidala (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *CC-2224 "Cody" (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Denal (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Jabba Desilijic Tiure (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Dooku (Pojawienie się na hologramie) *Onaconda Farr (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Jek *Katuunko *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Pojawienie się na hologramie) *Sheev Palpatine (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Rys *Silood (Pojawienie się retrospekcji) *Thire *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu (Pojawienie się na hologramie i w retrospekcji) *Yoda }} *Padmé Amidala (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *CC-2224 "Cody" (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *CL-4477 "Thire" *Chewbacca (Tylko wzmianka w wersji Decoded) *Denal (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Dooku *Onaconda Farr (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Jek *Katuunko *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Palpatine (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Rys *Silood *Luke Skywalker (Tylko wzmianka w wersji Decoded) *Jabba Desilijic Tiure (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) *Yoda *Zak }} Bestie Modele droidów **Droideka *Droid Myśliwiec (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) **Zmiennokształtny samojezdny droid bojowy, Marka I (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) }} **Super droid bojowy B2 ***Super droid bojowy serii B2-HA **Droideka **Droid bojowy serii OOM ***Droid bojowy dowódca OOM }} Wydarzenia (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) **Misja na Rugosę **Misja na Stację Skytop (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) }} (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) **Misja na Rugosę **Misja na Stację Skytop (Pojawienie się w retrospekcji) }} Miejsca Aktorzy podkładający głosy Oryginalni *Tom Kane - Yoda, narrator *Nika Futterman - Asajj Ventress *Dee Bradley Baker - Żołnierze-klony *Matthew Wood - Droidy bojowe *Brian George - Katuunko *Corey Burton - Dooku Polski dubbing *Mariusz Czajka - Yoda *Brygida Turowska - Asajj Ventress *Jerzy Dominik - Żołnierze-klony, narrator *Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko - Droidy bojowe *Piotr Zelt - Katuunko *Zbigniew Konopka - Dooku Screeny z odcinka Ambush.jpg Ambush Dywizja T81.jpg Rugossa Ambush Assaj.jpg Yoda Ambush Assaj Miecz świetlny.jpg Odcinek center|335px 1.1